1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networked computer systems, and more particularly, to a self-contained portable networked computer system having integral storage, power and communications for all components of the networked computer system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Use of computers, especially personal computers, is becoming more and more pervasive because the computer has become an integral tool of most information workers who work in the fields of accounting, law, engineering, insurance, services, sales and the like. Rapid technological improvements in the field of computers have opened up many new applications heretofore unavailable or too expensive for the use of older technology mainframe computers. These personal computers may be used as stand-alone workstations (high end individual personal computers) or linked together in a network by a xe2x80x9cnetwork serverxe2x80x9d which is also a personal computer which may have additional features specific to its purpose in the network. The network server may be used to store massive amounts of data, and may facilitate interaction of the individual workstations connected to the network for electronic mail (xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d), document databases, video teleconferencing, whiteboarding, integrated enterprise calendar, virtual engineering design, Internet access and the like.
A significant part of the ever increasing popularity of the personal computer, besides its low cost relative to just a few years ago, is its ability to run sophisticated programs and perform many useful and new tasks. The personal computer thus has become an indispensable part of business, government and the economy. The network server ties together the personal computer workstations into a local area network (LAN), and may be used for storing, sharing and/or forwarding critical information for use by a group of people in a collaborative project, during group meetings, making presentations to customers or clients, during depositions or trial, and the like. This information may comprise for example: databases, word processing, spreadsheets, drawings, graphics, e-mail, pictures, transcripts, exhibits, demonstrative evidence, and the like.
A typical computer system, comprising a server and a plurality of workstations interconnected together by a LAN, requires installation of network cables between the computer workstations and server, or through radio frequency or carrier current means. Setup of this type of computer system involves placing individual hardware components where needed, supplying power to each component, and establishing communications between the components of the networked computer system. These components may require special configuration or have differing physical operating requirements in order to function together. Ad hoc installation of various components of the networked computer system requires skilled technicians, special tools, and good preplanning or a ready source for needed items to get the networked computer system operational. Thus, rapid setup for temporary, portable, or emergency networked computer system applications may be difficult or even impossible.
What is needed is a system, method and apparatus for easily and quickly setting up an operational networked computer system without having to custom wire circuits for power and/or communications, and without the problem of not having critical components necessary to make the computer system fully functional.
The present invention overcomes the above-identified problems as well as other shortcomings and deficiencies of existing technologies by providing a portable networked computer system that is easily transportable, is completely self-contained and may be set-up anywhere without special tools, custom facilities or technical personal. An embodiment of the invention comprises a network server fabricated within the walls of a carrying case also having a compartment(s) for storing portable (clamshell style) workstations and necessary cabling for power and communications to these workstations. The carrying case may be a brief case, a sample case or a suitcase made of metal, fiberglass, plastic, nylon, graphite composites, or any other type of case and material that may be used for storage and transporting of papers, and/or equipment. Handles, wheels, collapsible rods, etc., may be used as an aid in carrying and/or moving the carrying case. The case may be small enough to slide under an airplane seat or be as large as a steamer trunk. The case may be waterproof, bullet proof, airtight, lockable and the like. Compartments for storage may be included on the inside and the outside of the case.
An analog or digital telephone connection, either hardwired telephone lines or wireless cellular, satellite or the like, may be used in conjunction with a built-in modem, router, or switch for connection to the Internet or private line wide area networks (WAN). The workstations may be simple to complex, e.g., from a personal digital assistant (PDA), thin client or network computer (NC) to a fully implemented personal computer (PC), or any combination thereof. It is contemplated and within the scope of the invention that the workstations may also comprise voice recognition and speech output. The network server may be built into the top, bottom and/or side walls of the carrying case. Batteries may also be incorporated into the case as well as a battery charger. The battery charger inside of a wall of the case may also be used to charge the batteries of the clamshell style portable workstations. Insertion of the closed clamshell workstation into the case may also engage power connections for charging a battery in each of the clamshell workstations.
The embodiment of the invention may be easily and quickly transported to any location as needed, set up and be ready to use in a matter of minutes. Another embodiment of the invention utilizes a battery powered server, battery powered workstations, and infrared or radio frequency communications for wireless operation of the networked computer system. This is especially beneficial in emergency and guest environments. Emergency environments may be for example but not limitation: disaster management such as Red Cross, Civil Defense, FEMA and the like; military battlefield command post, police or fire command post, riot control, immigration control; customs inspections of goods entering a country, and road blocks and/or manhunts for escaped prisoners. Guest environments may be for example but not limitation: depositions, court trials, sales presentations, seminars and lectures, conventions, expositions, trade shows, board meetings, temporary office, group meetings in conference rooms at an office or a hotel, financial audits by visiting auditors, store or warehouse inventory audits; group networking on an airplane, bus, train or automobile, and the like.
Another embodiment of the invention may be integrated into public or private transportation such as, for example but not limitation: an airplane, train, subway, boat, bus, automobile, truck, spaceship, balloon, space station, submarine, and the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9ctransportation vehiclexe2x80x9d). More and more information workers use and require a networked computer system to perform their jobs. Companies are utilizing Intranets in the office and Extranets to enable workers to telecommute from home or a remote office, however, the worker may be cutoff from the company""s Extranet when commuting between the home and office, or between cities or countries. Valuable time may be wasted, or contact with key decision makers lost when the worker is not connected to the company""s Intranet or Extranet. Workers may take portable computers with them to do off line work and to then later connect to the company""s network, or through a cellular or satellite telephone link which can be used while the worker is being transported. Problems exist however, when private communications is attempted in public transportation. FAA regulations prohibit the use of uncertified radio frequency generating equipment which may interfere with an airplane""s navigational and landing systems, or private communications may not function reliably in a boat or a train.
An embodiment of the invention may be installed in the public or private transportation vehicle, with communications access to the Internet optimized for the route thereof Portable workstations may be provided on a rental or lease basis, and the traveling workers can access their company websites (portal to the company network) through the Internet. Advantages of this embodiment of the invention are: 1) the worker does not have to supply and carry a privately owned portable workstation, and 2) Internet communications is more reliable since the communications connection has been optimally engineered for the route of the transportation vehicle.
The carrying case of the network server may be designed to fit into a storage compartment of the transportation vehicle, or the network server may be built into a compartment of the transportation vehicle specifically designed therefor. The portable workstations are stored and charged in the server case or compartment of the transportation vehicle. It is also contemplated and within the scope of the invention that an embodiment of the invention may be integrated into office or home furniture such as, for example but not limitation: a desk, conference room table, cabinet, credenza and the like. The network server may be built into a pedestal and the like of the furniture and the workstations may be integrated into the work surface of the furniture. Intranet and Internet communications may be provided to the server of the invention for use by the workstations, as more fully described herein.
The embodiments of the invention may also be integrated with other existing networked computer systems such as a fixed installation LAN, a wide area network (WAN), and/or a storage area network (SAN). The embodiments of the invention may be used to supplement an existing networked computer system for additional or temporary employees, as an emergency backup system, or as a temporary networked computer system during a main networked computer system upgrade, repair or replacement.
A feature of the invention is storage of the workstations and cables within the server/case.
Another feature is easy transportation of an entire networked computer system.
Still another feature is rapid deployment of a networked computer system anywhere.
Another feature is independence of the need for external power or special communications wiring.
Another feature is charging workstations while they are stored and protected in the case.
Still another feature is access to the Internet for all workstations operating therewith.
An advantage of the invention is being able to use the networked computer system anywhere without needing power or special communications wiring.
Another advantage is security and control of unauthorized access.
Another advantage is low cost of the networked computer system and ease of setup and use thereof.
Another advantage is computer and Internet access for public commuters.
Other and further embodiments, features and advantages will be apparent from the following description of presently preferred embodiments of the invention, given for the purpose of disclosure and taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.